


Can't Tell Anyone

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn Lines In Completely SFW Contexts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean does not want Benny to tell anyone what he caught Dean doing.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Can't Tell Anyone

“And you promise you won’t tell anyone?” Dean asked, arms crossed as Benny started laughing at him. “Come on, man, I’m serious. You cannot tell anyone about this.”

“Even Sam?” Benny reined in his laughter. “Don’t you think Sam has the right to know what you’re doing with his computer?”

“Sam already knows,” Dean lied. “I made him promise not to tell anyone, so he’d probably deny knowing anything if you brought it up, so don’t bother.”

“Uh-huh, that’s not at all what you’d say if you were trying to keep me from telling Sam about this,” Benny drawled. “But seriously, dude, what’s the big deal? Sure, cartoons are mostly for kids, I know, but still. Nothing wrong with liking cartoons at your age, specially with missing out on so much when you actually were a kid.”

“Sam would never stop teasing me. Bad enough he teases me about my other cartoons, I don’t need him knowing I watch stuff like Voltron or Steven Universe,” Dean groaned. If he’d been less into the show, he’d have noticed Benny coming in. It’s not like Benny was sneaking. “I especially do not need Sam knowing I watch My Little Pony. Not only is it meant for kids, it’s meant for girls.”

“So?” Benny plopped down on the bed beside Dean. “Good stories are good stories, no matter who the intended audience is, and even if it’s not a good story if it’s entertaining what’s the problem? Show me your cartoons. And yes, I promise, I won’t tell anyone. Not even Sam or Cas.”


End file.
